The light in the dark
by burningup4urlove
Summary: Reencuentro, que trae cambios... muchos cambios
1. Here Without You

_The Light in the Dark_

Here without You 

Rachel Berry, se acababa de mudar con sus padres, a Ohio, donde empezaría su nueva vida, pero sin antes tener unas cosas a las cuales extrañar, como por ejemplo, su amiga Quinn muchas veces más que eso, ella era su soporte que hoy a sus tres años necesitaría más que nada, pero era muy tarde para mirar atrás…

''3 Años después''

De vuelta a la secundaría, Rachel llevaba tres años en Ohio, su mejor amiga era una chica que había conocido a los días de haberse mudado, se llamaba Brittany, ella era algo especial, pero más que nada era la única persona en la que Rachel había podido confiar en este tiempo, pero sobretodo no olvidaba a Quinn, seguía sintiendo ese amor Grande hacia ella, ahora caminaba junto a Brittany a la secundaria, en donde probablemente encontrarían nuevos amigos, pero en el fondo las dos sabían que no se iban a separar…

-Rach?

-Si Britt?

-A que club te unirás este año? Yo pensaba en las Cheerios, es algo que realmente quiero hacer…

-Está buen Britt, puedes hacerlo, yo estaba pensando en el Glee club… Tal vez … ya sabes que me gusta cantar…

-Me parece una gran idea, yo también pensé en ese, pero los ensayos son a la misma hora…

-Mmmh… queda todo en ti Britt!

Y con esto Rachel puso su nombre en la hoja de inscripciones del Glee Club, estaba realmente ansiosa y haría la audición ese mismo día, estaba pensando en eso, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención…

-Quinn?

-Rachel…

Rachel notó algo distinto en la rubia, ella había sido su mejor amiga, con la que había pasado cosas realmente extraordinarias, como por ejemplo, aunque suene algo extraño, su primer beso, una ves en la casa de Rachel, sus infinitas ''Noches de Chicas'' en la casa de Rachel, donde obviamente compartían más de algún beso, su relación había sido bastante especial… Hasta ahora, Rachel notó algo distinto en Quinn, era fría, con una vos de superioridad que estaba molestando a Rachel…

-Quinn, ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿cómo?, te extrañe tanto…

-¿Cómo? a mi papá lo cambiaron de empresa este verano y Rach, también te ex…

-Hey! Quinn

-Finn, amor, ¿cómo estas?

Dijo Quinn dejando atónita a Rachel mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del chico…

-Quinn, me tengo que ir… me das tu número?

Dijo Rachel totalmente apenada con la situación, porque después de tanto tiempo lejos de la rubia su amor por ella no había acabado y era capaz de decir que en este tiempo era cada vez más grande, siempre la amo desde el primer momento en que la vio…

-Claro! Toma..

Y así, Rachel se fue del lugar con unas lágrimas en los ojos…

''3 Horas después''

-Quinn?

-Si?

-Soy Rachel, necesito hablar contigo, puedes verme en el auditorio después del almuerzo?

-Si claro, te veo ahí

Y así, Rachel terminó su llamada y fue al auditorio donde al poco rato se encontraba Quinn

-Que me querías hablar?

-Mira Quinn, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, bastante en realidad, quiero que sepas que sigo viendo a la antigua Quinn, quiero decir esa Quinn amigable, esa Quinn que era mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo me mantenía alejada, sino todo lo contrario… Quinn, te amo, después de todo este tiempo, se que es algo raro que lo diga, pero lo único que en todo este tiempo no ha cambiado es mi amor por ti y me atrevería a decir que cada vez es mas grande… por favor, dime que tú también lo sientes

-Rachel… también te amo… siempre lo haré, pero ahora no puedo, no puedo estar contigo públicamente, pero te prometo, que haré todo lo posible para seguir construyendo nuestra relación, hasta que llegue el momento, las dos lo sabremos, pero por ahora… no quiero nada contigo

Rachel sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos que iba a ser difícil de coleccionar, estaba tan rota por dentro, que lo único que hizo, fue salir del auditorio e irse, no quería que nadie la viera así, le habían roto el corazón y lo hizo la única persona que había amado en este tiempo…

Quinn Fabray, 13 años y ya creía que pasaba uno de los peores momentos de su vida, su mejor amiga se iba, la dejaba sola, esa amiga con la que había pasado tantas cosas, esa amiga de la cual, estaba enamorada… Ella sabía que no debía sentir eso, pero le era imposible no mirar esos ojos y enamorarse cada vez más, sabía que la distancia no las iba a separar, pero Quinn no tenía miedo de perderla amistosamente, muchas veces se dijeron lo mucho que se querían, pero ambas eran muy pequeñas para saberlo sin embargo Quinn se podía dar cuenta de eso ahora mientras se encontraba sola en el patio de su casa…

''3 Años después''

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Quinn dejo a Rachel ir, en esos tres años, se había vuelto más fría no cabía duda de que seguía enamorada de Rachel, pero era eso lo que la amargaba cada vez más, cada día que había pasado sentía como su corazón se destrozaba, no había día en el que Quinn esperaba que Rachel llegara a la puerta de su casa a invitarla a jugar o simplemente era un sueño, siempre soñaba lo mismo, Rachel tomándole la mano y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, hoy a sus 16 años se dio por vencida, creía que ella la había olvidado, y eso la hizo odiarse mas y al mismo tiempo a la chica que esperaba a diario. Quinn pensaba todo esto y no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, la pequeña cuidad de Ohio, en la cual estaba Rachel, pero ella no lo sabía.

''2 semanas después''

Hora de primer día de clases, en su nueva escuela… estaba entrando cuando vio algo que le resultaba familiar…

-Quinn? –dijo una pequeña morena que conocía muy, muy bien…

-Rach?

Quinn noto que Rachel era la misma de antes, solo que con algo distinto, en su mirada podía descifrar el dolor que había sentido todo este tiempo, y no había duda de que ella la había extrañado tanto como lo hizo Quinn… Como la amaba, después de todo este tiempo, resultaría difícil de creer, pero era así, por un momento se olvidó de todo, menos de esas orbitas café observándola con mucha felicidad y al mismo tiempo un tanto triste…

-Quinn, ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿cómo?, te extrañe tanto –con estas últimas palabras Quinn sintió que todo su cuerpo se derrumbaba…

-¿Cómo? Emms… a mi papá lo cambiaron de empresa este año, y Rachel también te ex…

-¡Hey! Quinn

Justo tiene que aparecer ahora… Dios! Como lo odio, solo ''estoy'' con el, porque a mi papá le agrada, quiero terminar con él, y recuperar a Rachel de una vez, a ella, solo a ella, la amo y veo imposible poder amar a otra persona como lo hago con esa pequeña…

-Finn, amor ¿Cómo estas?

Quinn pudo ver como la actitud de Rachel daba un giro de 360 grados y pudo jurar que vio unas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la morena rápidamente se volvió…

-Quinn, me tengo que ir… me das tú numero?

-Claro! Toma… 'No… no te vallas, sabes que te quiero a ti y solo a ti, por favor…

Y dejando a Quinn sola, Rachel se marcho a su primera clase…

'3 horas después'

-Quinn?

-Si?

-Soy Rachel, necesito hablar contigo, puedes verme en el auditorio después de el almuerzo?

-Si claro, te veo ahí

Rachel corto y Quinn se fue rápidamente de la mesa, no tenía idea donde estaba el auditorio, pero por Rachel podía contra viento y marea, así que después de buscarlo por mas de 10 minutos lo encontró y entro viendo a Rachel estaba sentada en la orilla, fue y se sentó a su lado…

-Que me querías hablar?

-Mira Quinn, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, bastante en realidad, quiero que sepas que sigo viendo a la antigua Quinn, quiero decir esa Quinn amigable, esa Quinn que era mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo me mantenía alejada, sino todo lo contrario… Quinn, te amo, después de todo este tiempo, se que es algo raro que lo diga, pero lo único que en todo este tiempo no ha cambiado es mi amor por ti y me atrevería a decir que cada vez es mas grande… por favor, dime que tú también lo sientes

Quinn sintió como se destrozaba con esas palabras, la respuesta la sabia, pero no era tan fácil, tenía que hablar con sus padres y eso le resultaba muy difícil…

-Rachel… también te amo… siempre lo haré, pero ahora no puedo, no puedo estar contigo públicamente, pero te prometo, que haré todo lo posible para seguir construyendo nuestra relación, hasta que llegue el momento, las dos lo sabremos, pero por ahora… no quiero nada contigo

Quinn sintió como su corazón se desprendía de su pecho y se rompía lentamente hasta quedar en pedazos que serían difíciles de juntar, solo había una persona que lo podía hacer, y esta era Rachel Berry, pero ahora, realmente no podía con todo y decidió salir rápidamente del auditorio…


	2. Talking to the Moon

Talking to the Moon

Rachel había llegado a su casa y fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, al rato se durmió, tenía sus ojos húmedos y rojos, sus padres habían intentado hacer que coma, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte ya que Rachel no les habría la puerta, cuando ya era de noche Rachel se despertó y fue donde sus padres…

-Papas, gracias por todo, pero no me sentía bien para abrirles la puerta…

-No hay problema Rach, pero tienes ganas de compartir lo que te pasa con tus papas, sabes que no te diremos nada… -Dijo Hiram intentando que esta se calmara-

Rachel les había contado lo que había pasado con Quinn, por eso no tuvo problemas en contarles lo que realmente pasaba…

-Es Quinn –Cuando Rachel dijo su nombre las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo y sus padres sabían a lo que su hija se refería así que solo la abrazaron y esperaron a que esta hablara- Quinn volvió, y… y ella tiene novio e intente hablar y me dijo que no quería nada conmigo… ustedes saben que la amo y ella también lo hace, solo que no es capaz de aceptarlo y no encontró mejor manera de demostrarlo que rompiendo mi corazón –dijo Rachel con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos- No sé qué hacer –esta vez Rachel si rompió en un llanto, tenía su corazón totalmente roto sus padres no dijeron nada solo la abrazaron hasta que se calmó y se fue a su habitación… ahí salió a su balcón y miro la luna, las estrellas, no sabía cómo recuperar a Quinn, de lo único que estaba segura era de que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo…

En el otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba Quinn, en el techo de su casa, mirando el cielo ya oscuro, solo podía pensar en Rachel, sabía que la amaba pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso que era demasiado grande así que decidió ir con calma…

Rachel decidió ir a dormir pero antes penso que había una forma en la que podía llegar a Quinn así que miro el cielo y dijo

-Quinn, tu sabes que te esperaré por siempre y un día más, por si no estás segura y quiero que sepas, que siempre te amaré… -Rachel dijo eso mirando el cielo y esperando que en algún lugar la rubia estuviese mirando también…

Quinn estaba durmiendo pero no pudo hacerlo así que decidió escribirle a Rachel…

**Rachel, te amo y lo sabes pero tomémonos esto con calma… Dulce sueños –Q**

**También te amo… Dulce sueños –R**

Una nueva mañana había llegado y tanto Quinn como Rachel salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a la secundaría ahí entraron a sus respectivas clases. Cuando estas terminaron Rachel fue a la biblioteca ya que hoy era su audición para el Glee club, mientras Quinn iba a hablar con Santana sobre a qué hora era su audición…

Llego la hora de la audición de Rachel, en la cual canto Don't You Remenber de Adele e inmediatamente la dejaron entrar ella era realmente buena…

Quinn al mismo tiempo hacia su audición para las Cheerios en la cual también entro y se hizo amiga de Brittany y Santana, totalmente exhausta se fue a su casa pero no sin antes decirles a sus padres que era parte de las Cheerios y estos estaban totalmente contentos y dejándole en claro que cuando llegara a casa le tendrían una sorpresa…

Rachel ya había llegado a casa y apenas entró vio a sus padres acercarse a ella y preguntarle qué tal su día, ellos esperaban que Rachel hablara si estaba todo bien con Quinn, pero ella solo respondió con un ''Súper'' y agregando que había entrado al club de música, después comió junto a sus padres y fue a su habitación, pudo notar que sus padres hablaban de algo que posiblemente le iba a incomodar y luego sintió que se acercaban

-Rach? Podemos hablar? –Dijo Leroy sentándose en la cama y Rachel asintió- Mira, se que hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo y esto tal vez no te guste pero es necesario… nos vamos a mudar, no fuera de Ohio, pero si en otra parte, es en unas casa que están en el centro de Ohio de seguro te gustaran aparte son más grandes, puedes tener tu propio espacio… ¿te parece bien?

-Yo no tengo problema papas, lo que sea para que estén felices… -dijo Rachel abrazando a sus padres- y… cuando nos mudamos?

-Mañana…

-MAÑANA! Desde cuando planean esto –Dijo Rachel riendo en realidad ya no entendía nada-

-Jaja, desde hace un mes… jaja, pero no te queríamos decir…

-Están locos no? –dijo Rachel divertida mientras sus padres se miraban-Entonces… mañana… yo estaré en la escuela, pero dejare mis cosas listas esta noche… -Dijo Rachel mientras sus padres salían de la habitación- LOS AMO!

-Rachel mientras arreglaba sus cosas pensaba en Quinn, pero lo que no sabía era que Quinn iba a vivir a su lado…


	3. Iris

Iris

Ya estaba todo listo, la nueva casa ordenada y si, era verdad, esta era bastante grande y habían casas por todos lados era perfecto, Rachel esperaba poder encontrar algún amigo ahí, en su habitación había una ventana que le permitía ver la casa del lado y otra, parte de Ohio, cuando se fue a la cama su corazón se detuvo, por un momento dejo de respirar, 'Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser' pensaba Rachel mientras veía a Quinn desde la otra ventana, se decidió por cerrarla, pero Justo cuando lo hacia Quinn la vio, la rubia tuvo la misma expresión y gestiono un ''Hola'' con sus manos y Rachel hacia lo mismo luego apagó su luz, se fue a la cama y durmió, había sido una día muy agotador, necesitaba hacerlo.

Otro día era en Ohio y Quinn estaba levantándose y miro hacia su ventana y vio a Rachel ya lista, le sonrió y fue al baño del cual salió a los minutos para ver si Rachel seguía ahí, pero ya se había ido. Cuando bajo para irse se encontró con Rachel, se acercó a ella, la saludo y se fueron caminando juntas

-Desde cuando te mudaste aquí Rach? –La rubia rompió el silencio

-Mis padres lo planeaban hace tiempo jaja, pero yo lo supe la noche anterior y al otro día ya estaba todo listo

-Mmmh, que coincidencia uh? –La rubia rio

-Jaja, si es… es un poco raro –Rachel hizo una mueca

-Ya llegamos… nos vemos cuando salgamos?

-Hoy iré mas tarde, tengo que ir al Glee club…

-Oh! El Glee club… también quiero unirme, pero creo que Sue fue más rápida e hizo los ensayos al mismo tiempo… tiene como un tipo de resentimiento hacia el Glee club jaja… Te veo en la tarde Rach

-Nos vemos Quinn

Rachel siguió su camino y vio como Quinn saludaba a Finn y su estómago se retorció, no podía soportarlo tanto tiempo…

La hora del Glee club para Rachel y la de las Cheerios para Quinn había llegado, no se habían visto desde la mañana, pero ninguna le tomaba mucha importancia a eso…

-Chicas, tengo malas noticias –Dijo Sue después del duro ensayo que habían tenido- Creo que los entrenamientos de las Cheerios van a tener que ser un día a la semana y esto va a ser después del almuerzo así que ya hable con sus respectivos profesores y no tuvieron problema, pero no porque sean una vez a la semana van a ser mas livianos, ustedes no saben de sufrimiento –dijo Sue gritando con su megáfono lo último- AHORA MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y COMIENCEN SU ENTRENAMIENTO…

La hora del Glee club estuvo como siempre y ahora todos salían de la sala para ir a sus casas, pero Rachel se detuvo a esperar a Quinn, pero esta no apareció nunca y decidió irse, esa tarde en su casa había hablado con sus padres sobre la nueva casa, había cenado con ellos y después se sentó en medio de sus padres para ver televisión hasta que el sueño la venció y prefirió ir a dormir, antes fue al baño y como en unos 20 minutos más estaba lista para acostarse, pero vio a Quinn que le hacía señas pero Rachel no entendía nada y Quinn saco un cuaderno y escribió ''Lo siento'' Rachel sonrió y escribió ''No hay problema'' Quinn pudo suspirar aliviada y escribió ''Que tal tú día''

''Súper, que tal el tuyo?''

''Excelente, mañana haré una audición para el Glee club, Sue cambió los entrenamientos de las Cheerios así que ahora puedo :) ''

Rachel sonrió recordando que la rubia tenía una hermosa voz…

''Me parece genial Q, y que piensas cantar?''

''Primero, necesito de tu ayuda Rach, y segundo no lo se jaja :$ ''

''Cuentas conmigo, ahora decide que cantarás''

''Que te parece A drop in the ocean?''

''Perfecto, amo esa canción, entonces… vamos verso a verso tu empiezas, mañana ensayamos''

''Genial, me iré a dormir Rach, nos vemos mañana?''

''Por supuesto!... dulces sueños Q''

''Dulces sueños Rach''

La mañana ya había llegado y Quinn se levantó más temprano esperando a Rachel en la ventana que todavía no se levantaba y cuando lo hizo escribió ''te espero afuera :)'' y salió de su casa y espero a Rachel, esta salió la saludo y se fueron como el día anterior hablando de la canción. La hora del Glee club ya había llegado y por lo tanto la hora de la audición de varios chicos, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany y por supuesto Quinn., Santana y Brittany cantaron juntas ''Seal with a Kiss'' de Britney Spears, Puck y Finn cantaron ''Pretty Woman'' de Roy Orbison y llego el turno de Rachel y Quinn…

_A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven. _

La rubia empezó e increíblemente cautivo a todos con su Hermosa voz, era el turno de Rachel

_I don't want to waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East Coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. _

Rachel miro a Quinn y sonrió

_And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me_.

Era el turno de la rubia que ya había demostrado que tenia una hermosa voz, también miro a Rachel mientras su audiencia solo sonreía, nadie sabia el pasado de las dos, para ellos era solo una canción mas

_It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven_

Esta vez cantaron las dos y sonaba realmente hermoso mientras que sus miradas cómplices no acababan

_Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_.

Esta vez Rachel miró a los chicos que estaban todos mirando asombrados por la química que tenían las dos chicas y mas que alguno emocionado por la interpretación

_And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't take what you don't need from me_.

La mano de Quinn tomó por sorpresa a Rachel mientras terminaba la frase, Rachel tuvo que respirar hondo para poder concentrarse I seguir

_It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my  
_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away._

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven

Finalizaron la canción y recibieron efusivos aplausos de sus compañeros, al rato ellas ya estaban sentadas y Will dijo que eran todos bienvenidos al Glee club y así, todos se fueron a descansar a sus cómodas casas …

**N/A: oh! gracias! para ser realista nunca esperé que una persona lo leyera... jajaja, Ah! y también Gracias a spyireland que fue la primera en comentar! y antes de que me olvide, los capitulos tienen nombre de canciones (asi puedo crear un ''ambiente'' para cada capitulo) este es Iris de Good Goos Dolls, espero que les guste :) GRACIAS POR LEER! **


	4. Chasing Cars

Chasing Cars

Rachel llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres y subió rápidamente a su habitación, si tenía suerte, su plan funcionaría a la perfección, solo tenía que esperar a que la noche llegara… Ya habían pasados más de tres horas, y Rachel supo que tenía que hacer, miro hacia la ventana del lado y vio la luz apagada, entonces abrió su ventana y salió hacia el techo de la casa, camino con cuidado y silenciosa para que sus padres no escuchara, y se lanzó a un árbol que unía las dos casas, se sentó con mucho cuidado en el techo de la casa vecina y abrió la ventana, la habitación era bastante ordenada y con muchos adornos, ''como el estilo de Quinn'' pensó Rachel que con solo mirar la habitación se sentía como Quinn, estaba sentada en si cama cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban de pronto, abrieron la puerta y se sintió un grito…

-Rachel! Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Quinn entre asustada, despacio y enojada-

-Viene a verte! –dijo Rachel en tono obvio- quie… quieres que me valla? –Dijo mirando a Quinn a los ojos-

-Quinn… estas bien? –Grito Judy desde la cocina

-Si mamá –Grito Quinn- no, no quiero que te vayas –dijo acercándose a Rachel –quédate esta noche Rach… -dijo Quinn mirando a los ojos a Rachel

-Si tú quieres… pero me iré mañana temprano, mis padres no pueden saber esto –dijo un poco inquieta-

-No te preocupes, no lo sabrán, ahora, yo iré al baño, después lo puedes usar tú –Dijo mirando a Rachel- prométeme que cuando salga estarás aquí –dijo un tanto temerosa-

-Te lo prometo –dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn entraba al baño-

Habían pasado más de 10 minutos, y Rachel en más de una ocasión había pensado en irse, pero había prometido a Quinn que se quedaría, no podía hacerle eso, así que solo espero a que la rubia saliera del baño y cuando finalmente salió, ella entro y se puso un pijama que le presto Quinn y volvió a salir y se sentó en la cama…

-Quinn, vine acá para decirte lo mucho que lo siento si… -no pudo continuar, ya que Quinn la interrumpió-

-No, Rach, no lamentes nada… yo tengo que pedirte disculpas, tu sabes la verdad, no puedo romper con Finn y tampoco puedo perderte a ti, así por ahora, puedes solo apoyarme? –Dijo mirando a Rachel- solo por ahora, ya veré que decidiré más adelante, pero ahora, hoy y siempre te quiero a ti y a nadie más, quiero que lo sepas bien, solo… necesito un poco de tiempo, te necesito conmigo –Djijo Quinn con su voz cortada mientras Rachel la miraba- Ahora, puedes acostarte conmigo y mentirle al mundo?

-Lo que quieras… -dijo Rachel e inconscientemente la beso, fue un beso tierno y duro hasta que la rubia decidió separarse

-Rach…

-Lo siento bien, solo que no puedo resistirme cuando estas al lado mío, pero tendré que trabajar en eso –dijo y se acostó abrazando a la rubia- Que descanses…

-Tú también

-Te amo

-Te amo

Y Rachel deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Quinn y se durmió, abrazando a la rubia, mientras la rubia solo disfrutaba como era estar nuevamente en los brazos de Rachel.

**N/A: bueno, ahí esta el nuevo capitulo, no es tan largo, porque tuve unos problemas con mi computador y lo perdí jaja, ahora tengo otro y tuve que crear la historia de nuevo jaja, así que tienen que ser pacientes...! Saludos! y Gracias por leer! siempre se aprecia :D**


	5. White Horse

White Horse

A la mañana siguiente, ya a punto de entrar a su primera clase, Rachel pudo divisar a Quinn con Finn, estaban tomados de la mano caminando hacia la puerta, Rachel no pudo contener la rabia, pena e incluso ira de ver a Quinn con alguien que no fuera ella, cada vez que la veía con Finn una parte de su corazón se rompía, no podía seguir aguantando más tiempo, tenía que terminar con todo de una vez, olvidarse de Quinn porque definitivamente algo más que amistad con ella no iba a pasar, aunque le doliera olvidarse de sus palabras lo iba a hacer, iba a buscar a alguien más, pero lo más importante iba a mantener a Quinn como amiga, como la rubia le dijo la noche anterior, la necesitaba con ella, no podía dejarla completamente y si algo iba a pasar más adelante entre ellas dos iba a ser de parte de ella, Rachel no iba a buscarla más no había otra salida este no era un cuento de hadas, debía hacer lo correcto.

-Hey Rach, estas bien?-dijo Kurt acercándose a ella

-Hey Kurt, estoy bien, a que se debe tu pregunta?- dijo Rachel fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ah , es que te vi…- el chico pensó un poco- distraída? No lo sé! Estabas en tu mundo y me pregunto a que se viene eso… algún problema?

-No… si… no lo sé –dijo triste- pien… pienso que, debo… debo dejar que Quinn haga su vida, no puedo estar atrás de ella todo el tiempo, pienso olvidarme de ella, buscar a alguien más y… poder ser feliz, aunque sin ella dudo que lo logre pero esta con Finn y no puedo evitar mis celos cuando los veo juntos aunque sé que es lo correcto, pero no puedo –dijo Rachel bajando su mirada-

-Rach, no es que no me gusten como pareja pero…-dijo mirándola- creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, conozco a Quinn y no va a dejar que nada arruine su reputación-dijo dando un pequeño apretón en el hombro de Rachel y dejándola

Rachel después de su pequeña conversación con Kurt, lo pensó mucho y decidió hacerlo, iba a olvidar a Quinn, pero antes iba a dejarle las cosas en claro, así que la llamo y le dijo que la esperaba en el estacionamiento después de clases, ese momento había llegado hace rato y Rachel estaba sentada en una banca esperando a Quinn, cuando de repente la vio y le hizo señas y la Rubia camino hacia ella

-Hey Rach-dijo Quinn dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de esta

-Quinn-dijo media triste- tenemos que hablar- dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió para que siguiera hablando- Bueno Quinn, como se y todos lo saben tu estas con Finn-dijo mirando a Quinn que bajaba su mirada- y… y yo, no puedo seguir mirando cómo estas con él, cuando desearía con toda mi alma que estuvieses conmigo, ya no aguanto más, me cansé de estar a tus espaldas pensando que en algún momento vas a terminar con él y estar conmigo-dijo Rachel triste y aguantándose las lágrimas- lo que trato de decir Quinn es que… te voy a olvidar, se que tu lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no había tenido tiempo de meditar las cosas y darme cuenta de que lo nuestro ya no daba para más, seguirás siendo mi amiga o al menos lo trataré, no es fácil tener a la persona que amas a tu lado todo el tiempo pero… yo te amo y cuando tu amas a alguien como yo te amo a ti, lo único que importa es que esa persona sea feliz aunque no sea contigo y eso es lo que te deseo, felicidad con quien sea-dijo Rachel levantándose, pero sintió que Quinn la tomaba de la muñeca

-Rach… perdón- dijo ella con la voz cortada- y antes de que te vayas quiero decir que… esto no se termina aquí, si tú me quieres olvidar está bien, pero recuerda de que el primer amor nunca se olvida, nunca te olvidaré y siempre estaré contigo aunque sea de enemiga, pero en algún momento nuestras vidas nos volverán a juntar, ya sea de aquí a 20 años más, pero ten claro de que cuando te vuelva a ver no te dejaré ir-dijo Quinn dándole un abrazo a Rachel para luego ir a su casa.

Al otro día, Rachel iba entrando al Glee club, cuando llego Kurt y empezó a interrogarla acerca de lo hablado el día anterior con Quinn, Rachel le contó todo y recibió un abrazo por parte de su amigo y entraron juntos a la clase, Rachel quería cantar así que le pidió a Kurt si podía hacerlo con ella, este no tuvo problema y así se pararon, dijeron la canción a los chicos de la banda y empezaron.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
Mmm...mmm...Mmm...mmm

Rachel empezó, y después de una Mirada hacia Kurt, este supo que era su turno

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

Rachel hizo señas para que ambos cantaran el coro de la canción, mientras Rachel le dio una fugaz mirada a Quinn y esta solo miro el piso

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand  
And I can't...  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Rachel miro a Quinn y se dio cuenta de que esta seguía mirando el piso, Rachel sacudió su cabeza y siguió cantando

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I try to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

Rachel miro el suelo cerrando sus ojos, Kurt se dio cuenta y la ayudo a cantar la última parte ya que la voz de Rachel era un susurro

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand  
And I can't...  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Fue el turno de ambos y Kurt tomo la mano de Rachel

It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
And it's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me...

Rachel al cantar eso miro fijamente a Quinn, que seguía con su mirada perdida en el suelo

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh...  
I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, yeah, sorry  
Sorry, sorry, sorry...

Terminaron de cantar y Kurt abrazó a Rachel y se sentaron ante los aplausos de sus compañeros. Cuando la clase termino Rachel fue la primera en salir, estaba tan triste que lo único que hizo fue ir a su casa y dormir, no quería nada más y sus padres insistían e insistían que comiera algo, hasta que al final Hiram se dio por vencido, no tenía caso y la dejaron dormir.


	6. Since I don't have you

Since I don't have you

Rachel despertó gracias a los rayos del sol en su cara, se levantó y fue al baño a bañarse y luego vestirse, era sábado así que tenía todo el día para pensar y pasear o salir con sus amigos, desayuno y llamo a Kurt y le propuso salir en la noche, este asintió y dijo que le avisaría a Blaine, Rachel mientras pasaba el día se dedicó a pensar y llorar, no podía creer que ya no tenía a Quinn, aunque nunca la tuvo pero sentía que al menos una parte le pertenecía, cada vez que se acordaba sentía que su mundo iba derrumbándose a pedazos, pedazos que serían difícil de juntar para quien ocupara su corazón más tarde, pero Rachel pensaba en lo que alguien le dijo una vez, ''si alguna vez tienes el corazón roto, alguien lo volverá a juntar pedazo a pedazo'', las palabras ahora cobraban sentido para Rachel, sabía que tenía que hacer, buscar a alguien que le juntara los pedazos de su corazón destruido, y esta noche era perfecta.

-Rach, apúrate, ya es de noche, tenemos que aprovechar…-grito Kurt hacia el baño en el cual se encontraba Rachel

-Kurt… ya salgo, espera-grito Rachel finalmente saliendo del baño-Listo- dijo mirando a Kurt que no se movía- vamos es de noche, tenemos que aprovechar-dijo Rachel en tono burlón a Kurt, este resoplo y maldijo por lo bajo y la siguió junto a Blaine

Llegaron al lugar y este se veía tranquilo, pidieron comida, y se pusieron a hablar mientras esta llegaba

-Rach está en búsqueda… -dijo Kurt a su novio- cierto Rach?

-Eeehh, algo así Kurt-dijo ésta soltando una carcajada

La comida llego y se pusieron a comer, luego se fueron al Pub que había en el otro lado y se pusieron a bailar, estaban los tres compartiendo un baile cuando Rachel fue al baño, iba caminando y choco contra alguien derramando parte de su vaso en ella y en la misteriosa persona

-Oh, lo siento tanto-dijo limpiando a la persona

-Descuida, puedo solo-dijo amablemente el chico- por cierto, mi nombre es Brody… supongo que después de este incidente me tengo que presentar-Dijo el chico riéndose

-Supongo…-dijo Rachel sonriendo- Soy Rachel-dijo extendiendo su mano

-Un gusto Rachel-dijo Brody tomando su mano y dejando un beso en esta

-El gusto es mío Brody… y perdón una vez más por lo sucedido-dijo Rachel avergonzada

-Descuida Rachel, a propósito, estas bien tú?-dijo el chico mirando la ropa mojada de Rachel- veo que el vaso se derramo en tu ropa también-dijo riéndose

-Jajaja, si… pero estoy bien, aparte ya me iba…

-Hey! No te puedes ir!, la noche recién empieza, vamos a tomar algo-dijo el chico amablemente

-Jajaja, bueno, me convenciste, vamos

-Y Rachel, cuéntame de ti…

-Bueno, soy Rachel, vivo… aquí jaja, y estudio aún, e gusta cantar, y tengo 16 años… tu turno

-Bueno, me llamo Brody, vivo en Nueva York, soy un alumno de intercambio, llegue aquí hace tres días, tengo 17 años, me gusta cantar y actuar, y me alegra conocer a alguien que estará conmigo en mi primer día de clases jajaja

-Jajaja, bueno, si tú lo dices… también te puedes unir al Glee club… te va a gustar si te gusta cantar y actuar

-Jajaja, tengo audición?

-Claro que sí!, pensabas entrar así nada más… todos lo hicimos-dijo Rachel riéndose

-Jajaja, está bien, tengo todo mañana para pensarlo

-Bueno Brody, creo que esta vez si me voy, que estés bien… nos vemos el lunes…

-Claro Rachel, también me voy… que estés bien

Ambos caminaron hacia afuera no sin antes ir a buscar a Kurt y Blaine que aun bailaban y sonrieron cuando vieron que Rachel estaba acompañada

-Brody, en que te vas? –dijo Rachel

-Amms, tomare un taxi –dijo el chico parándose al lado de la calle

-No! No te preocupes, puedes venir con nosotros –dijo Rachel mirando a sus amigos los cuales asistían

-Ehh, de verdad nos les molesta –dijo Brody mirando a los chicos los cuales negaron con su cabeza-bueno si es así me voy con ustedes-dijo Brody sonriendo

Brody se subió al auto de Kurt e indico el camino a su casa, cuando llegaron se despidió amablemente de Rachel y lo chicos, dio las gracias y se fue

-Ems, Rach, creo que buscar a alguien nuevo no tomo más de 10 horas-dijo Kurt riéndose mientras Blaine se le unía

-No Kurt! Él es solo alguien que conocí cuando derrame mi vaso en el

-Rach… por favor él está interesado por ti, se le nota a kilómetros-dijo Blaine intentando no reírse

-No! Aparte va a entrar al Glee club, y planeo ayudarlo, así que chicos el lunes para su audición tienen que votar que si-dijo Rachel hablando rápido

-Ehh… okay?-dijo Kurt riéndose

-Jajaja, Rach, ya llegamos a tu casa… que estés bien nos vemos el lunes-dijo Blaine despidiéndose de la chica

-Rach, cuidado con lo que hagas mañana, estaré pendiente de ti todo el día, que estés bien-dijo Kurt abrazando a Rachel la cual lo abrazo con más fuerza.

**N/A: hey! cómo están? espero que bien! bueno... un nuevo capitulo y como algunas personas lo pidieron un interés amoroso para Rachel :D es lo mejor... aps! antes de que se me olvide... el final depende de como tomen esta pareja tienen que avisarme si les gusta o no, aunque tengo algunas ideas... pero ya que! falta bastante aún! :DD. Cuídense y gracias por leer C: **


End file.
